I'll Meet You There
by TC Morgan
Summary: Baatar and Kuvira meet up for the first time in months. Can they rekindle their love in the Spirit World? Rated M for angst in the beginning but will have a very happy ending. Also will have lemon content. Stand alone, but it would help if you read my other fic KUVIRA ALWAYS GETS WHAT SHE WANTS first since it kind of continues that thread. Please review and enjoy! And I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

"But I'm not a metal bender!" Baatar yelled as the two guard shoved him roughly toward a platinum cell.

"Well know you're one Toph Beifong's grandsons," one of the guards said gruffly, "there's no telling what you could be capable of."

"Yea," the other guard scuffed, "you might be a late bloomer, like one of those air benders or something." They both laughed as they shoved him into his cell and locked it. Baatar hit the floor heavily and his glasses flew off, clattering loudly against the platinum surface. His shoulder aching and vision substantially blurred, he rolled onto his hands and knees and slowly crawled along the floor, fanning his hands out. He was full of self loathing as he searched futility for his glasses. He thought back to his trial, and how his mother and Opal sat crying silently as he was sentenced. His younger brother, Huan, had not even chosen to attend and the twins, Wei and Wing, stared at him with pure hatred in their eyes. But the worst of all was his father. Baatar couldn't bring himself to look Baatar Sr. in the eyes after seeing the depth-less disappointment that emanated from them. All he had ever wanted was to become greater than his father, but now, now, he felt too ashamed to have the same name as him. It cut like a knife when people called him Baatar, because it was a constant reminder of how he had betrayed his entire family. And all for what? The love a woman who had professed to love him, but didn't hesitate to give the order to murder him, if she didn't pull the trigger herself. He given up everything for her and she had betrayed him without as much a thought. As he contemplated how much he hated himself, a familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Are you looking for these, Baatar?"

Shocked by the voice emanating from the cell adjacent to his, he lost his balance and fell over. He quickly righted himself and scuttled back against the opposite wall. "No, not you," he whispered his hysterically to himself, "not you."

"Yes, Baatar," the woman said, "its me." The woman's piercing green eyes stared into him and although his vision was skewed, he didn't need to see her to know who she was. She had said that phrase too many times for him to not to know, said his name too many times for him not to know.

"I remember when you'd fall asleep with your glasses on. They'd fell off during the night, you'd wake up blind." She laughed gently. "I'd always find them for you. I know you can't see, and I cant reach you. Come get them"

Anger seemed to seize his throat but he spoke anyway. "I'd rather go blind permanently than take anything from you every again Kuvira." The venom in voice was almost palatable and he could vaguely make out Kuvira pulling her arm back into her cell.

"Baatar, I'm, I'm sorry for what I did to you," she stammered, "for what I did to us. When I said I loved you, I did. You, know I don't lie."

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" He roared at her. "And you would have done it too if it wasn't for the avatar. You never loved me Kuvira. Never. But I loved you, unconditionally and with blinders full on. So I let you ride me like an ostrich – horse and when you thought that I was no longer useful to you anymore, you tried to put me down like one. Well I'm not an animal, Kuvira, I may have let you treat me like one and train me like one but I am not one and I will never let you have that kind of power over me again." Baatar had never raised his voice at Kuvira or spoken to her like that before, but all of the the pain and guilt that he felt because of taking up with her weighed so heavy on his heart, he just couldn't hold onto it any longer.

They sat in silence for what felt like forever before the quiet was broken. There were no windows in the cells, and when the electric lights were turned off at night, everything was pitch black. Baatar, still unmoved from his spot against the far wall, had laid down on his arm and began to doze off when he heard Kuvira uncharacteristically soft voice.

"The softest bed I've ever slept in was when we were at that fancy hotel in Republic City. The pillows were nice too." She reminiscence softly, " The days we spent there were some of the happiest I've ever known."

"Kuvira, please," he whispered imploringly. He could keep up the his practiced shell of indifference during the day, even his anger could shield him while the sun ruled the sky. But when the moon came,and night fell, he couldn't fight off the chill of loneliness. Only sleep, when it finally came, could ward it off while he dreamed of better times. He wasn't strong enough to handle this kind of conversation right now and he needed her to stop, but she didn't.

"I've never felt so loved by anybody except when we were making love." She continued to muse. "Your lips pressed against mine, my body wrapped around yours, our breath and moans intermingling. It was always like we were one person."

"Kuvira," he said, desperation breaking through his voice. When ever he thought about them making love, he was filled with humiliation and self loathing. The things that she had done to him, how she had touched him. She had done things to him that no man in his right mind would have allowed to be done. And he had just laid there and let her do them. No, worse. He was had actively participated in them and enjoyed it. Baatar thought back to how she would tie him to the bed and how he had so eager awaited her to enter him, like a dog excited to get a treat from his master. At the time, he had felt elation and ecstasy, but now looking back on it, all he could feel was painfully ashamed at himself and at what he had allowed to happen. Kuvira had never loved him, she only used him for her own sick, perverted sexually gratification. And he was a willing fool in love. He screwed his eyes shut to try and fight off the tears he was strong enough to hold back in the day but always seemed to shed in the night. The worst part was that he still missed her and he hated himself for it. But what he heard next surprised him and made the heart that he thought had stopped working, break.

"Baatar, please," she said, her voice cracking with emotion, "listen to me. I can live with the world hating me but not you. Anyone but you. Let me explain to you why I did what I did, please."

He could have swore he heard tears in her voice. "Please Tary, the nights are the hardest, can you come sit with me?"

"I, I, cant see, Kuvira" he stammered

She sniffled and laughed softly. "Neither can I Tary, so I guess that evens the playing field. Follow the sound of my voice and crawl over to me."

Baatar bristled at her chose of words, remembering how she would have him crawl over to her when they were in private, like a trained animal. Even in his current weakened state, he was too strong to go back to that and his voice hardened. "Kuvira, I'm not crawling over to you , I'll never do that again."

"I didn't mean it that way, what I meant was it's dark and you don't even have your glasses. If you walk, you might stumble."

Baatar propped himself up on his arm and stood as he spoke. "If I stumble, I'll right myself and if I fall, I'll stand back up."

"Yes Baatar, I'm next to bars closest to your cell, towards the back wall."

He walked slowly, carefully navigating his cell in the darkness. Using his hands outstretched in front of him, he stubbed his toe on the bed frame but avoided the sink and the toilet. He sat down on the floor and as leaned against the back wall, he felt a hand reach out and touch his softy. Before he could think, reflex made him turn his hand around and grasp hers as he had done so many times in the past. Kuvira reached out with her other hand and stroked his face.

"You've been crying, Baatar,"

He reached out for her and touching her face gently, he felt wetness on her cheeks. "You've been too," he said

She spoke as he gently caressed her face. "I shot the cannon because I thought that was what you would have wanted. I didn't know if you were hurt or not, if they were torturing you or not. I did what I thought at that particular moment was the right thing." She sighed. "But I cant deny that I was caught in the moment as well and wanted to win the final battle. I couldn't let our sacrifices be for nothing. But now I know what I did to you, to everyone, was wrong. I cant say I'm sorry enough. I love you Baatar, I truly do."

"I never stopped loving you Kuvira,"

Baatar took his hand out of hers and sliding his arm through the bars, he wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. They strained against the cold non-bendable metal to get closer to each other and he tried his best to hold her tight as her small frame shook.

"We never should have came to Republic City," she said brokenly, "We should have just stayed in Zaofu. I never meant for any of this to happen."

He kissed her forehead through the bars. He couldn't believe this. He was comforting the woman who tried kill him while she rested her head on his chest. It felt almost like they were teenagers again, back before things got complicated. "Its ok Kuvira, there's nothing that we can do about it now. I wish that we could start all over again but it looks like we're going to be here for a while, my love."

"We don't have to, Tary," she said hopefully, "there is another way."

Baatar knew this was coming, sooner or later and he was ok with it. He already had lost his family and all of his self respect, even if he was ever released, there would be no place that he could go. He and Kuvira were widely known in all of the four nations and just as widely hated. There was nothing left for him this world except for the one woman he would have given his for but was doomed to never be with in the way that they had been ever again.

"I understand Kuvira. How do you want to do it? There's the sheets, but there nothing to tie them to. There are the sinks though so there's plenty water. We could stuff them up with the pillow cases, then fill them up with water and just, well inhale. It would be quick, relatively painless. We could do it together, tomorrow night, right after lights-out."

"Baatar," she said softly, "suicide isn't the answer. Do you trust me."

He didn't even pause to think. "No. I love you with all of my being but I don't trust you."

"Could you ever again? Just for a night? Please,"

"Ok, but if your plain fails, then we'll do it my way. Deal?"

"Deal," she said as untangled herself from him. Before he could voice his displeasure at losing contact with her, she spoke again. "I learned this from a criminal that we transported once, a Red Lotus. If we relax and concentrate hard enough, we can enter the spirit world. Lean against the wall and cross your legs and I'll be doing the same on my side too."

"But I want to touch you," he said quietly,

"I know Tary, but we'll be together in few moments. Concentrate on me, my voice, a meadow, anything that you think will relax you. And then concentrate any spirit portal you've ever seen. I'll meet you there, I promise."

Baatar closed his eyes and did as Kuvira told him, letting himself relax. Before long he felt himself falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Baatar awoke in a field of purple lilies. He stood and looked around at the beautiful scene playing out in front of him. Creatures that looked like they should have been in the sea were floating in the air. The trees and plants were brighter than they should have been but what he saw next took his breath away. He saw Kuvira walking towards him and he marveled at how one person could make his heart tremble and stop at the same time. She looked like she was twenty again and unhardened by battle. The dancer that he had fallen in love with. Her clothes were that of Zaofu, the only home either of them had ever known.

"Kuvira?" He said apprehensively, and she embraced him warmly.

"Yes, Baatar, its me. I'm so glad you made it."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and unable to control himself, he leaned down and kissed her lips. "Is this for real, Kuvira? Are we really in the Spirit World?"

"Yes," She smiled widely.

"What?" he said smiling back.

"Nothing, its just that you look so young. Like you're twenty three again."

"I was going to say the same thing about you. You're beautiful," he blushed, "but that has very little to do with age. You've always been beautiful and you'll always be."

Kuvira was about to speak but then she realized that they weren't alone.

"I can't wait to show you The Tree of Time, Asami," Korra said excitedly.

"I can't wait for you to show it to me either, maybe we can camp out there so we can explore it more." The women giggled. Kuvira grabbed Baatar's hand and headed deeper into the forest, leaving the field behind them.

They sat under a thick barked tree just enjoying the feeling of being so close to each other after so many months of being apart. Kuvira rested against Baatar's chest and studied his hands lazily with her fingers like she had done when they younger and in love. He would have been content to sit like that forever with her if it wasn't for the heat he felt rising within him. He let her continue to play with one of his hands but slid other one up her shirt to tease hers nipples through her bra. She gently pushed his hand away, leaving him confused, as she stood, pulling him up with her.

"The sun is setting here so it'll be rising in our world, soon. We'd better be go."

"Vira, please," he whispered into her ear. Baatar lowered his lips to her neck and began to kiss and nibble on the space right above her shoulder, like he knew she loved. She mewed softly and he felt her body shiver and relax against his for a short moment before she pulled away.

"We cant risk being caught like this, Baatar. We can come back tonight at lights-off. Then we'll have more time. And when we get back, we should act like we're avoiding each other. That way the guards wont think anything of us." She took his hand in hers and placed it against the tree. "Remember this," she said as she spread her smaller fingers over his. "When the lights go out tonight, lay down in your bunk, relax and think about this moment, about this tree and our hands on it. Then we'll be together again. For now, think about something in your cell. Anything. Concentrate on it and then you'll be there." She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, using it as leverage to kiss him as she slowly faded away.

"Kuvira, no please don't go. I need you..." But his words fell on deaf ears as she faded from view. Tears of frustration and loss welled up in his eye and he felt his throat tighten. He thought about his one lone savior left in this world. The one thing that he could count on. Closing his eyes, he envisioned the sink in his cell. Its single knob, the way its dull shine invited him to end it all and find peace. He opened his eyes just as the lights came on and grimaced.

"Rise and shine convicts!" A guard yelled. Baatar stood and walked slowly over to his bed. He still didn't have his glasses but he didn't need them to find it, it was the largest thing in the room. He slid under the single top sheet and closed his eyes. He hated how he felt. Loving a woman who tried to kill him and feeling a literal ache when she wasn't with him. Her touch was like an addiction that he had kicked from all the time he had spent away from her in various prisons during his trial. Now it was back in full force and his body pained him as if he was going through actual withdrawals. It wasn't even a sexual pull, he just needed her. Un-shed tears found there way out quietly as he laid there. "Just one more night," he thought to himself, "just one more night of this and then its all over. All over." That thought gave him some comfort although not much and eventually sleep overtook him.

He didn't eat. He didn't drink. He didn't even move from where he lay in the bed. The guards brought him breakfast. Then after a few hours, came back to remove his untouched plate and leave lunch. They returned sometime later and removed that plate and left the dinner dish. The night guard laughed at his lack of appetite.

"Trying to starve yourself out Baatar so you can get out of your cell and take a trip to the infirmary, huh? Well the jokes on you. No one cares if you starve. You don't deserve to be a Beifong and your death would cleanse the family name."

Baatar said nothing, he didn't even move. The level of self loathing and hatred he felt was so high that if it was water, it would have drowned him by now and he didn't need anyone's help adding to it. The final guard of the evening came and after removing his plate, yelled "Lights Out." His world went pitch black and he rolled over onto his back to stare up at nothing.

"Baatar?" He heard Kuvira say. She hadn't spoken to him all day and because he was nearly blind without his glasses, he couldn't see her that well anyway.

"Yes Kuvira?"

"Are you ready?" she whispered.

He sighed, "Yes,"

Closing his eyes, he thought about the tree that they had leaned against together. He thought about his hand with Kuvira's on it and how it felt to be so close to her again.

He slowly felt her hand on top of his and their fingers intertwined. He opened his eyes and they were at their tree in the spirit world again.

"Excuse me,"

Baatar looked down and saw a little mouse like creature looking back up at him. "Excuse me," it said again.

"Oh I'm sorry," Baatar replied and moved out of the way. The little creature crawled passed him and into a small hole at the base of the tree and then popped its head out of another small hole near eye level with Baatar. "We didn't know that anyone lived here."

"Quite alright, quite alright. No one is really fond of you here but I know you both so its ok, you can stay here at my tree if you like."

Baatar and Kuvira looked at each other quizzically. "How do you know us?" She asked but the little creature went back into its hole and closed the bark behind it.

They looked at each other again but shrugged the little creature off as just another one of the oddities that resided there.

"Baatar, are you ok? You should eat," she reached up and touched his face. " Its not healthy to carry on this way."

He put his hand over hers. "I don't have an appetite now Kuvira, depression can do that to a man."

Kuvira leaned against him and wrapping her arms around his waist, she rested her head on his chest. The way she was behaving now in the spirit world and the day before wasn't like the war hardened general she had become but the sensitive vulnerable teenager he had fallen in love with what felt like ages ago.

"What do you want from me, Baatar?"

"I want _**us**_ Kuvira," he said wrapping his arms around her. "I want what we had before, I want peace, I want you to let me love you again."

"How am I stopping you?"

"I cant trust you. I love you, I want you, I _**need **_you but I just can't trust you."

"How can I earn your trust again, Baatar?"

"I don't know Kuvira, I don't know. I don't ever want to let you go but I don't know if I can ever belief you again."

"Excuse me, excuse me," the little mouse like creature popped his head out again and they looked at him. He leaned against the opening of the small whole and propping himself up one arm, he rest his head on his tiny paw. "You two seem like a lovely couple, but you'll never be happy if you don't ever get to see how the other truly feels. Words are nice but words are just words. You two need to _**feel **_each other."

Baatar looked at Kuvira, still holding her in his arms, and then back at the creature. "How would we do that?"

"Well," he the mouse said, " spirit vines aren't just for weapons."

Baatar felt Kuvira tighten her arms around him, getting ready to defend him but he gently kissed her forehead. "We are deeply sorry for that," he said apologetically, " we truly see the err of our ways in that regard."

The little creature waved his paw dismissively in the air. "Quite alright, quite alright, like I said, I know you both. By the way, my name is Tweik."

"Thank you Tweik," Baatar said, "But how do you know us?"

Tweik gestured to the tree itself. "You two laid against my tree and I

felt you both through it. There's so much left unsaid between the two of you. You've both done bad things but you can't punish yourselves for them forever. How you feel needs to be placed out in the open so that you both know. That's the only way the bond of trust can be be built back up again. I can help you to do it but its not an easy process. It can get very intense and once it starts you cant stop it until its over. So, shall we began?"

Kuvira looked up at Baatar and nodded. "I want you to trust me again Baatar. Lets do this."

He nodded, "What do we do first Tweik?"

Tweik rubbed the tree and long, thin, green vines began to grow down the tree and braid into each other. They spread out and curved in making a rounded tent around them making an encased tent from the tree top to the ground. Then they curved under Kuvira and Baatar so that the vines created a floor beneath them. They were completely hidden from view but the sunlight shone through them and made everything look an odd shade of green. Two vines slid down from the ceiling. Tweik motioned for them to both put an arm out and a vine wrapped around their wrists.

"Now," Tweik said, "If you want to know what she was thinking and feeling at any particular moment, ask her to think on it and then take her hand and you'll go with her, but beware, its going to be intense."

Tweik, went to turn and go into his hole. "Wait," Kuvira said. "We need you to stay. How do we get out of this when we're done?"

It smiled, "You'll be needing your privacy, and the vines will know when you're done. They'll move themselves."

Before Kuvira could say more, Tweik went into his hole and shut the bark behind him as he had done earlier. They stared at each other for a few moments before Baatar spoke.

"I want to know what you felt when you fired the cannon at me, Kuvira."

She took a deep breath and then sighed. She reached out for Baatar and he took her hand. Both of their bodies jerked and before he knew what was happening, he was inside of Colossus listening to the sound of his own voice coming through the radio. Then he realized that he was hearing his voice as Kuvira was hearing it. He felt her fear and desperation as he spoke. He also felt her insistent need to unite the Earth Kingdom. In a split second, felt her determining which was more important, his life and her happiness or the future and safety of the entire Earth Kingdom. Although she was screaming in her head, she raised her hands and metal bent the arm of Colossus. Aiming the cannon, she fired on the one person she had ever loved more than herself. But she loved the Earth Kingdom far more than she loved him or herself.

Then he was in her platinum cell, watching him yell at her. Her heart was breaking for the third time in her life as the eyes that had once looked at her loving were now full of hatred. He watched his own lips move as he spoke and felt her ache with the need for him to say he loved her again but not like this. He could feel her acknowledge inwardly that this was all her fault and the fear that she could never fix what they had gripped her so hard, she stopped breathing. Then he saw her watching him lay in his bunk all day, not eating, not moving, not even looking at her. She wanted so badly to say something to him but she knew that she had to be quiet. What if they moved him to another cell because they talked too much? She couldn't lose him again. As much as it hurt, she kept silent, waiting for him to meet her here.

He opened his eyes and taking his hand back, he looked at her. As the vines unwrapped themselves from their wrists, he felt a little disorientated and could tell that Kuvira did as well. She wobbled unsteadily and he wrapped an arm around her, smiling. She did love him. She was a solider to a fault but she loved him. Everything she had done, even against him, was for what she felt was for the greater good. Still selfless to a tee.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, reveling in feeling her respond to him. As their kiss deepened, he reached for her shirt and began to pull it off. Sliding his hands into her pants, he pushed them down and stepping out of his embrace, she kicked them away. Then she turned away from him and stretched her arms out, confusing Baatar.

"Kuvira?"

"Go ahead, Baatar, hit me. Treat me the way I treated you. I deserve it."

Baatar didn't even hesitate. Walking over to her, he gently laid a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Pulling his shirt off, he reached for her and tenderly pulled her to him.

"What are you doing Baatar?" she asked shakily, "I hurt you, in so many ways, but I do love you. I mean it. You can hurt me to make up for it."

He stroked her hair lovingly as he spoke. " I don't want to hurt you anymore than you wanted to hurt me. I love you too, Kuvira."

"But,"

"Vira," he whispered against her lips, "just let me love you." He felt her shiver as he applied pressure to her lips with his own. His tongue moved back and forth against the slit where her lips met until she opened her mouth to him. He felt the tears rolling down her face and he reached for the hanging vines. He needed her to know the depths of his love and devotion to her, his Kuvira, not the Great Uniter. Pressing one against her wrist, it immediately coiled around it and he did the same to his. There bodies jerked again but this time they weren't caught up in a memory but in each others feelings. He could feel her unworthiness of his love and he sent her his deep affection and his deepened feelings of arousal. He was after all still a man and Kuvira was the woman he had loved for what had felt like his whole life. The urge to be inside her was almost overwhelming. His arousal became her arousal and vice versa to the point where they were losing control of themselves and began ripping at each others clothing and bindings. Soon they were naked and Baatar had her down on the soft bed of vines, sucking and licking her pebbled nipples. He could feel through the vine's link that since her nipples hadn't been touched in such a long time, they were extra sensitive so he paid them extra attention. Her hands grabbed the vines hard as she arched her back to get closer to his lips and tongue that caused her to squirm beneath him. As suckled one, he pinched the other with one hand and fingered her with the other. Her normally controlled demeanor was a thing of the past as she screamed his name.

"Please, Tary," she begged, "I need you inside me."

He pulled his fingers out of her and as he slid his manhood into her, he pressed his lips hungrily against hers, his tongue mimicked the pace at which he was impaling her. He tried to be gentle but even in the spirit world, his need was full on. When she began to arch her hips against his with every thrust, he was undone. He felt her ecstasy through the vines and he came too, causing her to cum again. The vines created a euphoric loop between them and after what felt like an eternity, they fell over exhausted. Kuvira panted in his arms, shivering uncontrollably against him as their sweat intermingled. Baatar marveled at the fact that they could sweat in the spirit world.

She nuzzled his neck. "We have to go Baatar," she said languidly.

"Just a few more minutes, Vira," he whispered and slide hand between her legs causing them both to moan an jerk at the same time.

"Tary, please I cant handle more of that right now. I'm so exhausted."

"You used to ride me a lot harder than that,"

She found the strength to sit up and kiss his chin. "I guess you're much stronger than me my love. Come on." She began to fade, but unlike the night before, he didn't feel a bottomless void growing within him. He just felt peace.

Baatar closed his eyes and thought about their cells, and Kuvira laying in hers. He thought about himself staring at her sleeping form from his bunk. When he opened his eyes, the lights were still out.

"Vira," he whispered.

"Hey Tary,"

"Are you in your bunk?"

"Yea,"

"You want to cuddle for a little bit before the lights come on?"

"That sounds wonderful. By the back wall?"

"Yup, the back wall."

They both got out of their bunks and walked over to the back wall. Baatar sat next to the bars that connected their cells and slid his arm through them. He felt her lean against him and she reached back out to him.

"Do you want these back now?" she said placing his glassing on his lap. He picked them up and put them on. They sat like that until they heard the clicking of the morning guard's boots as he began his shift. They silently went back to their separate bunks and waited for the day to began. The thought of the sink and its promised relief forgotten. Kuvira truly loved him and he loved her.


End file.
